


Failed Water Conservation

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shower Sex, flithy smut, smuttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Cass takes a shower after showing Sloane a good time. Apparently, Sloane intends to return the favor.





	Failed Water Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 11 of Fanfiction month. Prompt: Smut. So I picked me and @joufancyhuh's girls <3

“Where are you going?” Sloane asked as Cass stood up out of the bed.

Cass smirked over her shoulder. “Taking a shower, if that’s alright with you.”

Sloane huffed and turned back to the movie they had been watching. She was fully naked and stretched on her back over the length of Cass’ bed. “Suit yourself.”

Cass leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Sloane didn’t look her way, but Cass could see her smirking. “I’ll be just a minute.”

She didn’t wait for Sloane to respond before getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She closed the door, not wanting to sound of the water to drown out the movie. As she was already naked, all she had to do was lay out a towel before stepping into the shower and turning the faucet.

The water always came out instantly hot on the Nexus. Of all the perks about leaving the Milky Way, and there were many, this was one of her favorites. She turned her face into the water and let it cascade over her head and body. It was hard to resist the temptation to remain there, enjoying the heat; the Nexus had already sent out orders to preserve as much water as possible so spare the re-purifiers from unnecessary wear and tear. She reached out for her favorite lavender soap, one of the few things she’d brought with her, and began lathering it all over her body.

She’d barely finished her torso when the glass door slid open, making her jump. When she turned, Sloane’s face was already inches from hers as the other woman stepped into the shower.

“Oh.”

Cass instantly wished she’d thought of something more clever or funny or sexy or  _ something _ because the next thing to happen stole her breath.

Sloane’s hands slipped up her waist until they cupped her breasts as she pushed Cass against the wall-side of the shower, driving her knee in between her legs to provide friction against her clit. She tweaked her nipples, forcing a surprised gasp to fall out of Cass’s mouth. Her body flooded with pleasure in seconds as Sloane worked her knee against her clit in circular motions and continued to roll her nipples between her fingers. Sloane stole her mouth in a searing kiss, causing spikes of heat and pleasure to race across her body all over again.

Sloane leaned down to kiss a trail up her neck to her ear. “You didn’t think you’d get out of what you did back there without some payback, did you?”

“N–no,” Cass gasped as Sloane dug her knee harshly into her center.

“Good.” Sloane kissed her neck again and followed that trail to her left breast. She aimed the peak upward and took the sensitive pink flesh into her mouth, gently rolling it between her teeth while stroking it with her tongue.

Cass let out another moan, louder now, as the rhythm of her tongue and knee began to keep time. Her body felt so hot all over that she didn’t even mind that Sloane was the only one under the water.

Sloane looked up and released the nipple with a small pop. She smirked and kept eye contact as she slid the hand that had held her breast down between Cass’ legs. When she pressed her thumb against her clit, a bolt of electric pleasure shot up Cass’ spine. She arched into the touch and moaned the woman’s name.

Sloane leaned into her ear, her voice as smooth and sweet as silk. “Do you want something?”

“Yes,” Cass panted. “Please.”

“Well,” she swirled her thumb while at the same time slipping one finger inside of her. Cass cried out. “Since you asked so nicely.” She pressed a kiss to Cass’ cheek and then continued kissing down her body, past her breasts, past her navel, until she was on her knees before her.

“On your toes,” she ordered.

Cass immediately complied, arching forward on her tiptoes, even as her muscles quivered with the effort. She didn’t have to wait long before Sloane’s hands clasped under her thighs, supporting half the weight.

Then Sloane’s tongue was on her and what little control she’d been exerting went up with the steam. She cried out as Sloane licked one solid stripe up her slit, then parted her lips with her mouth and drove her tongue into her core as she laved up Cass’ wetness. Cass was already panting and teetering at the edge of her climax, but goddamned if she gave up that easy. But then Sloane’s tongue assaulted her clit with relentless pressure and she realized what a fool she was.

Her legs began to shake more and as Sloane drove her further and further toward the edge. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” she panted.

The dam broke inside of her, releasing wave after brutal wave of pleasure, sharp enough to make spots appear in her vision. She felt her muscles give out, but wasn’t able to warn her lover. But as if she’d read Cass’ mind, in the same moment that the first leg caved in, Sloane lifted both of her legs onto her shoulders, still massaging her clit with her tongue in slow circles as Cass rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

Her body switched in electric sensitivity as her orgasm ended and Sloane continued her work, pace unfettered.

Cass pulled at her hair gently and whimpered, “St–stop, please.”

Sloane’s heterochromia eyes met her and Cass could swear the infernal woman was smirking, even as her mouth remained firmly in her cunt. Sloane gave her one more lick along her slit, with a little flick at her clit, then rose, smirking, exactly as Cass had expected.

The water was still running hot against Sloane’s body, cascading around her lush curves in a way that made Cass with she hadn’t just had the last of her energy literally licked out of her.

“What was that about?”

Sloane shrugged one shoulder and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her lips. Cass could taste herself on the tip of her tongue; tangy with a hint of salt and full-on erotic as hell in a way she wouldn’t have anticipated. Just as she leaned in to get closer, to deepen the kiss further, Sloane pulled back again.

“You better finish your shower,” Sloane teased, nodding toward the still running shower head. “Garson’s gonna be all over your ass.”

Cass pressed her tongue to the inside of her lip to fight her grin and shoved the woman’s shoulder. “Get out of here, you bitch.”

Sloane pressed a kiss to her cheek, then snuck out with a wink. Cass only shook her head and tried to return to the mundane task of showering without falling over.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in almost a year so PLEASE be gentle with my spirit. I did love writing this little moment for them though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you precious person. You are amazing <3 And any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
